Fate's Intertwined Hands
by AnEdwardFanatic
Summary: This is a post New Moon Fic. Jacob and Bella are getting married. Will she say yes? Will turn down Jacob? Or will Edward be too late to stop the wedding. Rated M for later chapters! ;
1. The Wedding

My heart thumped unevenly, palms sweating, my knees shaking.

'_**Mistake!**_**'** my mind screamed. **'**_**No! I **_**have **_**to do this**_**, he- he **_**deserves**_** this.'** I reminded myself.

I smiled as I looked into my father's glassy eyes. He looked so proud, and _happy. _This is for him. My resolve steeled as I took in his expression, full of love and pride for me, his only daughter. Some brief emotion flickered in his eyes before I could process it any further. His thin lips set into a tight lipped frown when he took in my expression.

My eyes darted away from his, but it was too late. He had already seen the rogue tear that escaped my eye and I wiped it away furiously. _**'This is my pain'**_

"_Bells—" _

"_Dad" _I cut in quickly_, "that's a happy tear." _I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. Stupid traitor tears! I internally cursed them to the darkest places in hell. But some part of me was glad that that tear escaped. One lone tear ran down my cheek and the whole dam that had been filling my soul did not break. One tiny tear seeped out of the crack of my broken spirit; of my slipping façade.

The soft music of the piano broke into my reverie. To anyone else it spiked excitement for the upcoming display of 'love' and triggered my gag reflex. But to me, it fucking sounded like the 'dead man walking' song. Taunting me, sealing my fate and reminding me of the future I would never have.

'_**My soul'**_ my mind whispered. I felt a pang in my chest, and I fought with all my will to choke down the sobs trying to escape my chest.

"Bella, we're up to bat" Charlie grunted out.

'_**No'**_ my subconscious pleaded, and then hesitated; **'is it **_**my soul**_**?'** it inquired.

"Not here" I whispered brokenly.

"What was that Bells?"

"Er, what was that Char- Dad?"

"I asked if you were ready Bells" _**'No!'**_ I internally shrieked, unable to force the word out of my tight lipped mouth. Luckily for me, I had practiced and achieved that cold hard mask my best friend and my lover was able to wear all too well.

'_**For him' **_I reiterated. My mind was such a mess. Everything contradicted. Every thought I had swirled around in my head, confusing me. How had it become so hard, and complicated for me to say a simple 'no'? Oh, that's right, _he _**wanted **_this for _**me**_. _I fucking practiced that shit in the mirror and ended up bursting into tears while smashing that damn mirror to pieces with my trash basket trying to get rid of that patronizing smirk imaginary Jacob gave me. I only got through with saying 'I do' was when I imagined that it was me and Ed- Edward.After that little episode I went all out Emo- Bella like the pansy I am. That fucking "mirror mirror on the wall whose the most pathetic of them all" bit was the last straw of my pathetic-ness and only then did I conclude that I had fucking tipped over the edge. I was officially a mental case.

It surprised me how crude my thoughts were becoming and the crass language I added into my once innocent vocabulary. But fuck it, I was a god damned woman for Christ sake and I could fucking curse if I wanted! It's not my fault I'm so bitter. I don't even act this way around people. Past experience told me I could only trust myself, and trust I did. I didn't trust myself to speak my mind just to get judged by the small minded folk of Forks who thought I was being a drama queen.

"Yes" I whispered.

We began our slow decent. Choreographed, practiced. Just like my life. I was a puppet on a string, bending to my puppeteers will. My act was choreographed and practiced to please my audience. I'm just like Pinocchio, I lied so much about my happiness my fucking nose already broke off and no one could tell that I was lying anymore. I was fucking disgusted with my sorry ass. I was reduced to a fictional character. A _liar_.

My feet felt like lead. And I was sinking in a wide abyss of chilling cold water. I couldn't help it. All I had to do was making to the end, but I couldn't stop myself from drowning, I didn't want to save myself. I found myself staring in the love filled eyes of my Sun, and I couldn't stop myself from wishing for my eclipse.

My feet continued to protest until my father was practically dragging me down the aisle. Even then, my royal blue heels scraped against the hard wood floors of the church.

'_**Not there!'**_ my feet cried _**'it's not him!'**_

'_**For him!' **_ I reiterated.

My tears of agony blurred my vision while my father continued to push me into the arms of another. 'Not him!' my subconscious growled angrily.

'_**Not my soul'**_ it continued to protest.

'_**For him!'**_ I retorted. It seems that that little phrase became my mantra. It was the only thing keeping me as calm as I was. _**'it's for him'**_

Now I was really pathetic. Doing something I really didn't want to do for someone that no longer wanted me. Someone that saw me as a naive clumsy little pet that needed saving. 'But I still love him.' I'm going through with the worst decision in my life because I promised _him_. 'my soul' my subconscious corrected quietly. 'Yes' I agreed, 'my soul'. My life went to shit the day I accepted his proposal.

Handed in the arms of another, I felt my first smidge of happiness for my tears, as they distorted the image of my best friend's face and I smiled fleetingly at this tiny blessing.

He took my hand and grinned widely. Happiness radiating off of him like a large dose of chemo. And I felt an irrational dose of anger fill me and I clenched my hands into fists. 'how could he be so happy when I'm in so much pain?' I hissed. All to quickly that bout of irrational anger passed and I began to come to terms with my decision. If I couldn't be with the one that stole my heart and tap danced all over it, at least I can marry my sun.

'**My sun'** my subconscious whispered in disdain wrinkling her nose slightly. My subconscious was practically on her knees in my mind begging me for _her_—**our** 'Eclipse'.

And then my whole world went into chaos as the pastor began to regurgitate his practiced lines. I wanted to smack this fucktard in the face for being so joyful. What the fuck was there to be so happy about? He was practically bellowing out the words to the whole fucking world.

"Do you Jacob Black, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Jacob declared. His voice rang out through the church and practically bounced off the walls echoing throughout the church. 'bastard!' I wanted to scream at him. Wasn't it enough I agreed to this blasphemy? He had to make his voice echo off the walls like some fucking parrot repeating the words 'I do?' I wanted to scratch his eyes out.

Just then, I let my eyes connect with his sparkling black ones. What I saw knocked the breath out of me and I heard myself inhale sharply. They were filled with so much joy and triumph in making me his I felt remorse for my, not too nice thoughts towards him and I felt my face soften a little and gave him a small smile.

'_**Not his!'**_ my subconscious seethed, kicking into full gear again.

"_Not yet"_ I corrected my subconscious quietly. _"I'm not his… not yet"_

Agony at my new found revelation. This wedding was starting to hit me full force. He was my best friend. He deserved this. _**'Give him this'**_ I was too caught up in my internal musings to even marvel at the fact that my past and present wanted the same thing from me, and my sun and eclipse agreed on one thing: I should be with Jacob.

"Do you"

'No'

"Isabella Marie Swan"

'NO!'

"take Jacob Black"

'No no NO!'

"to be your lawful"

'NO!' I was shaking my head slowly in denial.

"Wedded husband?" the pastor trilled.

'FOR HIM'

My subconscious switched to another tactic. 'what about me?' my subconscious sobbed. 'what about me?' the phrase echoed through my mind, piercing through the raging storm that was my emotions. It cut through everything and the raging war inside my head quieted. Like the calm before a storm. My subconscious took this as her cue to step in full force.

'_**No No No! Not him!'**_ she protested vehemently, thrashing wildly. _**'My soul?'**_ she questioned. _**'No No No! It's not Him!'**_ she cried desperately.

'_**It's not him'**_ I reiterated in my mind.

"It's not him" I whispered out loud, repeating it, over and over again until I made my resolve strengthened.

"Isabella?" the pastor questioned. Eyeing me warily like a wild animal that needed to be approached with caution.

"NO!" was the tortured cry that escaped my lips. My desperate cry silenced the audience for a split second before everyone began to mutter assumptions and conclusions for my answer. Shocked gasps floated throughout the room, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Not him" I choked out.

"Bella?"

I stared into the face of my best friend and watched the hurt and embarrassment in his eyes as his face contorted in pain. Some sick part of me reveled in the pain he was feeling now. '_**Good'**_ maybe now he knows a fraction of the pain I was feeling. I mentally bitched slapped myself and reprimanded myself for being so cold. He's my best friend for Christ sake!

"Not you" I whispered. My voice laced with pain and regret.

Pain for what I was putting my best friend through and the pain of causing my Eclipse to be unhappy. And regret for dragging my Sun the darkest corners of my pain. Inflicting pain just like my Eclipse did. Only I was worse. I gathered an audience to witness his emotional downfall.

"_Please_ **don't** _do this_" Jacob begged. A sharp pain cut through my chest. This was eerily familiar. I suddenly saw me and Jake in the lush green forests of Forks still facing each other. It was just like me and Ed—him. The only difference was I was standing in Ed—his place, I was the one doing the tap dancing on the heart. But no, I was _**worse**_; I was standing before Jake enjoying the brief flash of power that made me feel like I had control. I was disgusted with myself. _**'No wonder he left me'**_

Jake's plea had the opposite effect on me, and instead of making me waver from my decision it made me angry. And that's when my emotional dam burst.

"What about me?" I cried at no one in particular. "All this," I motioned with my hands vaguely to everyone that filled the room, "ever since he left!" my voice broke twice.

"My soul" I whispered "ever since my soul left, all I've ever done, all I've ever did was for you! For everyone in this small Podunk town!" I screamed angrily. He needed to understand! He needed to see that I was broken; he should not want to be with me. "You should not want to be with me Jake! I'm up here fucking getting married and like the cold ass bitch I am I'm picturing you with pale white skin, gold eyes and fucking bronze colored sex hair!" he winced at my crude language and I could practically feel the waves of disapproval coming off of our audience crashing into me full force. Its potency made my blush deepen.

I trudged on, crucifying Jacob and everyone else in this shithole. "My dad and everyone else around here I bent over backwards to please! I can't leave here because this is where he was! I'm still alive because he told me to be safe! He saved me." I sobbed my voice breaking twice again. I swear I sounded like a toad, croaking out my heart but I continued to break Jake's heart, punching it relentlessly and riddling it with identical holes to match my own so that it too resembled Swiss cheese. "And I'm with you because he wanted me to get married and have kids!" I was snarling like a rabid dog. My anger was not towards Jake or Edward. It was at myself for allowing my puppet strings to be strung so tight. My arms were flailing wildly around the room, and I'm sure I heard someone call me an "insensitive bitch."

Tears were streaming furiously down my cheeks and my face felt flushed. He looked so heartbroken and for a fleeting moment I thought he understood but he choked out my nickname and began to reach for me.

I stepped back and glared. "No! Listen! I. Am. NOT. Good for you! I'm here getting married to my best friend and do you know what's going through my head?" I questioned, venom dripping from my voice. "Not him" I growled out "Protests Jake!" I exclaimed. "My feet didn't even want to hike down the aisle! My father practically dragged me down here!"

"What about me Jake? I'm going—I'm going to" I cut off my sentence quickly before I revealed my plans.

"I love you Jake. You're my best friend"

I raised my hand to caress his cheek and he leaned into my touch. Well, at least I could give him this one thing. I removed my hand quickly like I had been scalded by a white hot branding iron. I knew the truth. I was giving him anything. I was giving me something, so I wouldn't feel like such a heartless bitch.

"Remember that" I whispered.

He nodded weakly and his massive frame was shaking from his cries. It ate away at my hardened heart and a new hole bored its way through.

"Bella?" a soft velvet voice spoke, melting away my surroundings. _**'Go figure Bella'**_ I mentally cheered. _**'You're at your fucking wedding and you're having one of your crack head moments.'**_ I commented, sarcasm oozing from my words like a head injury. _**'I should get help before the towns' folk torch me to death'**_ I laughed silently at my bad joke.

I couldn't stop the joy and happiness shooting through my veins at my illusion for showing up when I needed him most. I smiled. And a genuine smile too.


	2. The Confrontation

EPOV

Two years have passed since I left my Bella in those woods. TWO YEARS and she's already getting married. My knees gave out under the pain that consumes my body.

I heard a pained cry from downstairs and a door slam. Great, I ran Jasper out of his own home.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Not really knowing who my apology was for.

Alice placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it was just a gesture. She was trying to placate me. It was not meant to comfort _me_. It was meant to comfort_ her._ She was basking in my pain right now. She was like a coke addict who was given a pool full of white powder to dive into. But I couldn't fault her. This was her way of trying to forget her pain. She was losing a sister. She was trying to lure me in a false sense of comfort before she pounced.

"We are _all_ going to that wedding" she growled menacingly.

The 'no' that was on the tip of my tongue almost passed my closed lips but it died in my throat when something hit me to the side of my face. Hard. A sickening crack followed the blow and echoed throughout the house.

I won't lie. That hurt like fuck. What a ruthless bitch! If I wasn't so masochistic and enjoying the pain as my penance for my mistake I would have thrown her tiny vampire ass through the concrete wall.

Suddenly our small quarrel was invaded upon by the rest of our family. I mean. What the fuck? Doesn't Carlisle have lives to save? Doesn't Esme have a garden to tend? Doesn't Emmett have an inappropriate joke to tell so that Ice Queen Rosalie can smack the shit out of his granite skull? And Jasper, doesn't he have some innocent human to attack on their fucking birthday? And for Alice to feel guilty about almost getting my—I mean, Bella killed?

"Alice. Calm down" my father commanded.

Well that answers those questions. They _don't _have anything better to do.

"NO! We. Are. All. Going. To. That. Wedding today!" she gritted out, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Alice. Please" I begged. I was not above begging these days. "Do this for me."

Oh fuck. That was the wrong thing to say. The livid expression on her face told me that much.

"Do this for you? For _you_?" she demanded incredulously. I was about to nod, but my survival instincts kicked in and warned me against that sort of action.

"_All _we've _ever_ done! Everything _you've_ ever asked us to do we've done! FOR _YOU_!" she shrieked angrily. "Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter!"—I winced. My eyes involuntary flickered to theirs but I had to look away from the depth of pain and resentment I found there. "Emmett, Jasper and I lost out little sister because of all your self- loathing emo shit!" she screeched venomously. My shoulders slumped.

"Heck!" she continued, getting even more hysterical "Rosalie!" she giggled. Trying to catch her breath between each giggle, "_Rosalie—our—vain bitch of a—of a sister—who doesn't give a rats ass for what Bella meant to us—lost an enemy!" she giggled furiously._ She sobered, allowing the venom coating her eyes to subside a little from her fit of laughter.

"Even when she sees how hurt and broken our family has become because of it she's happy! Because in her eyes _you_ got rid of the _competition_" she sneered turning her glare to Rosalie who folded her arms across her chest and snorted delicately. " But what she doesn't know, if we had a chance, we would dump her prissy ass on the side of the road just so we can spend a little more time with Bella" she turned back to me, "she's the ONLY Cullen that has smiled in two fucking years!" she screeched. Jeez, no one has used a filter in this house since Bella.

"You—you lost your mate Edward." She said sadly, "Your other half! And for what? Jasper didn't bite her YOU ass!" she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"And I, I lost my sister AND my best friend Edward!" the heartbroken expression on her face made my heart ache even more. She was all out dry sobbing right now. "I lost my best friend" she repeated, her voice rising in pitch. "I lost my best friend" she enunciated. "And because of you, my best friend hates me. HATES ME!" she screamed.

That's when she snapped. Her tiny form lunged for my throat. I could have moved, but instead I stared wide eyed at her crazed eyes that were zoned in on my throat. I'm a masochist. Remember?

I know I deserved her wrath. Surprisingly, she didn't chomp down on my neck like I expected her to. Her small fists connected with my face too many times for me to count. Alice may be small, but she packs a mean punch that left me reeling. She must have put all her weight into those punches! Hmm, it might have been that her fists were made of granite too and she had super strength.

My straight lined jaw fucking cracked! Come on! Why do they always attack my jaw? That is painful. I finally had enough and tried to push her off me without sending her through the glass window.

Searing pain flared in my shoulder. Damn it! That little pixie decided to bite me after all! That's when my family decided to intercede. Mother-fuckers! I almost forgot they were here. They thought I deserved this beating as well. They decided to allow Alice to beat the shit out of me for them. They couldn't help their satisfied thoughts from me and Emmett couldn't hide his amusement.

I couldn't help the surge of gratitude I felt to them, for not even I can handle a beat down from all the vampires in this house. _Oh dear god_. Now I felt even more gratitude at the thought that it wasn't the line backer Emmett who would have surely broken every vampire bone in my body. He would have beaten me thoroughly and not an inch of my vampire skin would have gone unscathed.

And now I had that visual in my head.

**A furious Emmett growling with rage as he got the command from my kind hearted mother to attack. His black eyes zoned in on my crumpled form. As my father Carlisle, in a bull uniform throws a red flag over my body. Emmet's meaty fist connects with my jaw.**

I winced. Visual over. Not even I'm _that_ masochistic to allow Emmett to murder my ass.

I was broken out of my reverie by Alice's enraged screech. She struggled in Emmett's large beefy arms to no avail. Quite comical if you ask me, but this was not the time to find humor in the fact that Emmett was struggling with pixie sized Alice.

"We are going to that wedding today or I swear to _god_, if you're not ready to go in an hour, I will tear you. To_. Pieces_." I nodded in agreement to her outright threat. And felt a smidge of fear. Damn you Jasper. I cursed internally.

And that's how we ended up in the dreary town of Forks Washington. _Again. _

My family took their seats silently with me in tow. I would have bolted, but Emmett was behind of me and I was not in the mood to be held by my bronze locks and dragged to my seat. So now, here I was, wedged tightly between Emmett and Jasper. I scowled.

I looked around at my family. We were all dressed like we were grooms and bridesmaids. I rolled my eyes. Alice.

The best part of my day was when Rosalie came down the steps wearing a white fitted dress that reached mid thigh. She incurred Esme's wrath. Yes. Esme.

Rosalie thought she looked pretty hot, but the looks of disbelief and disdain that covered our faces were enough to tell her otherwise. The enraged thoughts of my mother invaded my mind.

'**Dear god. Can she be anymore selfish? Why the hell would she want to wear white on Bella's **_**wedding**_** day?'**

That's when the hold on my mental block disintegrated allowing my family's thoughts to crash into me.

'**I can't believe she would stoop that low'**

'**Ice queen strikes again. Damn, if I wasn't a southern gentleman I would ruin that dress. Oh heaven help me. I sound like Alice!'**

'**Oh no! Why is Rosie doing this? I love her, but she's getting on my last nerve with this Bella situation"**

'**I am going to tear her apart'**

Before Alice could do such a thing, Esme stepped in and reprimanded Rosalie. The things that came out of her mouth shocked all of us. Carlisle even cracked a smile. Rosalie however, was furious, and stomped up to her room, cracking each stair on her way with her 6 inch heels, to change.

She came back down wearing a blood red dress to match Emmett's corset. Alice wore a jet black dress which exposed her back to match Jasper's black long sleeved tux, Esme, a green floor length empire waist dress to match Carlisle's green tux with gold outlines and me, a black tux with a deep midnight blue corset.

Way to go Alice. Make me wear the very color that looks so beautiful on Bella. What a vindictive pixie. She turned to me and smiled sweetly, like she read my mind. You're not fooling me you evil pixie!

My brief moment of humor was severed as I came back to reality. Wagner's march began to play. Each piano key pressed was like a stab to my heart. I vowed to kill who ever played that piano! Because right now they were my axe murderer, chopping my heart into minced meat.

'Leave!' My mind ordered. 'No!' my body protested, refusing to move for the promise of a glimpse of the love of my life.

A blanket of silence fell over the audience as Wagner's wedding march continued to play in the church. I gasped. I inhaled sharply at the sight walking down the aisle. She walked, not too gracefully down the aisle as she clung to her father's arm.

She looked wonderful in her white dress that flowed gently outwards from her waist. A deep blue sash wrapped around her waist which was embroidered with gold made her creamy white skin even more beautiful. The midnight blue made the flush on her cheeks delectable, and my mouth watered.

I always figured Bella would be the blushing bride. A surge of jealousy ran hot through my veins at the man that would get to spend the rest of his life with her. The furious expression on my face drew Jasper's attention, and he tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. So I used my love's heart beat. The most beautiful sound in my world to calm me, and it worked. My erratic breathing calmed, my fists relaxed and my jaw unclenched.

Ah. Jasper had a smug look on his face. Please. I rolled my eyes. His fucking gift didn't help shit. His brow furrowed as he felt no waves of gratitude coming off me. That's right. You didn't fucking help.

I went back to ogling the dark haired beauty that had yet to finish walking down the aisle. Her heart beat was frantic, loud, like an off track freight train.

My family looked from me to her soon to be husband. Venom filled their eyes to the brim. Tears that we know could never fall, as they mourned the loss of a daughter, a sister, an enemy and—and a best friend. Their frantic thoughts all centered on me and Bella as their subconscious pleaded with me to stop the wedding.

'**For her'** my mind reminded me.

I gripped tightly to the wooden bench. I choked back a sob as I watched her father place her small delicate hand in the large callous hands of another.

'**That should be **_**me**_**!'** my mind screamed.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it. =)**


	3. Emmett always finds humor

EmPov

Huh. This church was packed. Figures the whole town would want to attend the Chief of Police daughter's wedding. I felt it for my little bro. Alice was forcing him to watch the end result of his mistake. He had to watch his mate marry another. Harsh.

I always knew that that little pixie was evil. Shit. If I was Edward I would kidnap Bella. She's a shrimp. I would use my vampire speed and whisk her away; Even if she does hate my vampire guts.

Edward turned to me and glared. **'Heck. It's not my fault she hates you **_**Ass**_**ward.' **I thought back to him. He glowered. **'Your glare can't hurt me **_**Jerk**_**ward. I didn't piss on my life.'**

His glare faltered and I instantly felt bad. **'Sorry bro. I didn't mean for you to hear that.' **He nodded in acceptance to my apology and turned his attention back to the door Bella was supposed to enter through.

I chuckled. He's so out of it I bet he didn't realize my apology wasn't really an apology. I apologized for him hearing that, not for saying it.

Wagner's wedding march floated through the air, and I wanted to punch the fucking pianist for playing it. My little sis walked down the aisle on her father's arm. I snickered. She looked scared shitless! But dam, my baby sis looked beautiful in that pale white dress with midnight blue. And she's blushing. No surprise there.

I turned my head away from my baby sis and took in the devastated expressions of my family. Jeez, we must look like we're at a fucking funeral. No wonder Alice chose to wear black. I shook my head. Alice will be Alice, always dressing for the occasion. Though weddings should be a happy event, my whole family, excluding Rosalie, was in mourning.

My wife was furious. She wanted to know why we were all going to the wedding of our discarded human pet. I was livid. She may be my mate, but I wanted to smack some sense into bitch queen over there. I never thought I would see Rose scared, but when I stalked toward her, posture tense, my hands balled into tight fists. She had the sense to back away from me and at least look ashamed. Not everything should be about her.

Charlie put Bella's hand into that foul smelling pathetic excuse for a human. He's a CANINE for god sake!

No. My sister. My little sister. She's going to be lost to us forever. Why the hell isn't Edward stopping this? I always knew he was gay.

'Edward! Do something please!' I called to him from my mind. I was planning to go down on my knees if he would grab Bella and make a run for it.

"Do you Jacob Black" oh, so that's the tree humping mutt's name. He was taking away my baby sis. I glared daggers at his back. The phrase 'If only looks could kill' entered my mind.

If I can't have her in my family, no one can! I thought menacingly. My eyes widened into huge saucers. Dam. Where did I get all this possessiveness from over my baby sis? Oh yea, that's right. Ever since my baby since decided to become mental and try to procreate with a dog. I looked over at Jasper and saw that he was looking at Edward. Ah. So that's why my possessiveness is through the roof.

But fuck me, Bella is ours! That flea bag should know that by now. My face darkened. Edward must be pissed! His pansy ass plan to leave Bella so that she could live a long happy normal human life all went to shit. Now, she was marrying our mortal enemy. A horse sized mutt who looks just about ready to plow into her. Ugh. Is that drool?

What the hell does she see in him anyway? That mutt urinates on trees and howls! I mean come on! A vampire may drink blood, but we don't go around looking for road kill and eat it like it's our last meal! Oh god. Did he piss on my little sis? She is not his property! Oh if he did I would tear him limb from limb.

"Take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife? The pastor inquired.

"I do" that son of a bitch bellowed. Oh why I ought to rip his tail off and wipe that goofy grin off his face. Disgusting, I'm surprised his tongue isn't hanging out to the side of his mouth.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor practically sang. That pastor was getting on my last nerve! If I didn't have an irrational fear against holy water I would—would—do something!

Come on little sis, don't do this. I chanted silently. Willing her to hear me.

EPOV

No no no! I can't do this. I wanted to bolt from my seat like the devil himself was after me. I was trying my hardest to hold back my heart breaking sobs. I looked frantically around the church. I guess only I can hear my heart breaking in my chest. I was breathing hard now.

EmPov

Splitting crack sliced through the silence. My eyes flickered to Edward's tensed form. He was shaking his head frantically, like that would make this nightmare go away. 'It won't help Edward' I thought. I'm not sure he was even aware that he was doing it. Much less hearing the concern thoughts directed toward him from our family.

Before any of us could stop him, he bolted from his seat in a flash. I could practically feel Rosalie's appalled thoughts at Edward for using vampire speed to get up. Cut the kid some slack. He's going through a lot; his façade was bound to slip a little. He moved at human speed towards the church's exit.

His hands were moving furiously through his hair, making it more messy than usual. His hair was sticking out like he'd been electrocuted. He'd been shocked alright. He had to watch his mate marry another man. Cough—I mean dog. That's like death to our kind.

My heart went out to my brother. Not even I can survive without Rosalie. I returned my attention to the ceremony. I may not like her decision but she's my baby sis, and I won't miss the chance to see her on the happiest day of her life.

Wait—what? I watched as Bella shook her head from side to side in a silent denial. Yes! Hope surged through my body. Way to go squirt! I cheered. I almost did a fist pump in the air.

"Isabella?" the pastor questioned.

"No!" Bella cried.

Yes! I grinned. I swear I looked like I had canary feathers on my lips. This time, I couldn't hold back the fist pump. People turned to look at me like I'd grown another head. I chuckled. I already have two. I snickered at my dark human. My mind was really a cyst pool.

But to hell with them! If I want to fist pump in the air because my baby sis got her sense back and castrated the dog then I'll fist pump all the time!

"Emmett! Settle down!" my mother reprimanded. But not even my inappropriate actions could wipe the smile off her face. My family looked ecstatic! The pack of mutts looked sad and somewhat appalled at Bella's refusal to be wed to one of their lap dogs. While our family looked right about ready to through a dance party! Even Carlisle looked like he was going to break down and do 'the jig.'

Oh, and Alice. Shit. She was bouncing up and down. Making Jasper grasp her hips tightly and setting her on his lap. I chuckled. Alice was still bouncing my eyes glinted mischievously. Who's that? Is that _Mike_? I couldn't stop my guffaws now. Mike was practically drooling at the unconscious soft core porn Alice and Jasper was starring in.

I elbowed Jasper in the ribs and looked pointedly at the bouncing Alice in his lap. He smiled sheepishly and wrapped his hands around her waist more tightly. I shook my head.

"Not a smart move Jasper" I snickered as I watched Jasper begin to bounce with his Jack rabbit. Only when another crack rang out through the church did he realize his mistake and place Alice back in her seat beside him and settled for sending large doses of Calm towards her pixie form.

After our family did our little victory dance, even Esme did the Harlem shake, I snickered again, and we all turned silently to look for Edward. Nothing could stop the blanket of euphoria covering our family.

I'm sure Edward didn't realize it, but he was fucking moving in slow motion. Ha ha, like the first man to walk on the moon slow, really funny if you ask me. I grinned. Even Rosalie cracked a small smile at this. We would never let him live this down.

EPOV

"No!" came my angel's tortured cry. I stopped my hasty escape, frozen, eyes wide as I tried to squelch the hope surging through my body. My back was ramrod straight and I felt like I had a stick up my ass. Not that I know how that really feels.

I ignored the shocked gasps that rang out through the church, willing them to shut up. My baby doll was refusing to get married. My brow furrowed. Why?

"Not him" she croaked brokenly. Hmm, she almost sounded like a chain smoker. Wait—_'not him?'_ How many guys is she seeing? My jealousy reared its ugly head and I saw red. I was livid. I could feel my body vibrating like a jack hammer.

"Bella?" the mutt—I mean Jacob inquired. I choked back vomit. Well, I choked back my disgust. I couldn't make out his panicked thoughts, thoughts of his best friend leaving him. I smiled. 'You haven't felt half the pain I've felt over these past two years mutt' I sneered, internally wrapping my body in a fluffy white carpet that represented his pain. Ah. I breathed as I imagined rolling around it that carpet.

"Not you" my angel whispered. I could hear the heart of the man she called 'hers' breaking, and I found my second favorite sound in the world, while my stone cold heart swelled with barely concealed joy.

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 4 is up next! Please Please review my story and tell me what you think so far. You can make suggestions if you want too. Next up! Edward's point of view continues. I stopped here because my ass is getting numb. =D **


End file.
